codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf
Warzone: Iron Wolf is an upcoming first-person shooter game developed by DECA The Hague and published by DECA exclusively for the PlayStation®3, PlayStation®4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and MPHES. ''Iron Wolf ''will be first in the series to be exclusively digitally distributed, via PlayStation® Network. The game is set in 2023 during a major terrorist plot and also in the near future in 2033, ten years after the uprising of America. It is a direct sequel to Warzone. The graphic engine will be the modified version of Wartech, the 3.0. Iron Wolf: Havoc is a live action film that serves as a prequel to Iron Wolf's single player campaign. Gameplay Rumored footage of Iron Wolf was first shown as early at the E3 Exposition. There is no taped footage of that day, but visitors and fans claim that there are multiple big changes in Iron Wolf. One of that changes, revealed by a reviewer at E3, was the more cinematic storyline and gameplay. Wartech 3.0 lifted animations to a whole new level. These animations are interactable, which was rare in Warzone. Also in multiplayer, the animations are much more adapted, giving the gameplay a more tactical atmospher and dynamic maps. The dynamics maps are destructable by player's actions or is scripted for a special time, mostly varying in a . This destructions may block or create access to certain locations of a map. The enivornments of map are also more adapted to gameplay. For exemple, the returning shoot and slide ability is higher in maps with rain or foggy surrounding, making the ground slippery. But also the wind in certain maps affect the steadiness of weapons. The offical reveal trailer is shown, showing that the story also takes place in 2033 in a post-apocalyptic world. This is the first officially revealed and confirmed footage by Activision, of Iron Wolf yet. The footage shows a small squad of soldiers and a dog walking through multiple areas and environments, showing the quality and finesse of Wartech 3.0. The story will have a part in 2023, but the characters and locations stay classified until newer trailers are announced. The dog will be the first animal that appears as a main character in any DECA game ever. The team in 2033 try to discover what the ''"Iron Wolf" was, while the goal of the characters in 2023 stays unknown. The soldiers in 2033 use the latest technology like invisibilty cloaks and smart glass, but also use older firearms. These circumstances will be explained during the plot. The Live action Gameplay trailer of Iron Wolf is shown, revealing the character Calvin Silex and other caracters. There's also footage of a mission, which real name is still unknown, called: Walking through Caracas . The video shows also the M4A1 for first time in action, confirming the rumours. After the gameplay, performed by Danny Verhoeven, there's a behind the stage footage about the creation of Iron Wolf. Numerous leaked fake footage has been shown in the meantime, but an official Warzone-related photo of some designs for multiplayer maps suggest next map designs. On those pictures can been seen a devastated skyscraper city, a nuclear vault compound, a overgrown construction area and maybe the most interresting one, there's a soldier swimming underwater with what looks like a APS Amphibious rifle. It is not known whether indeed this is a multiplayer shot or a campaign shot that is declassified by the developers, but the features of Wartech 3.0 suggest that this is a multiplayer feature. The last days are screenshots of multiple weapons and gamecodes shown, revealing most of the weapons of Iron Wolf. The M4A1 SOPMOD and the Mk14 were already shown in the gameplay reveal, but some weapons of the Venezuelan Army look like their placeholders. The gamecodes reveal this, as almost none of those weapons return in those codes. During the behind the scene-interview with the members of project: Iron Wolf, Alec Verdoorn revealed some gameplay elements that will be unique to Iron Wolf. Squad commanding and dynamic breaches return, only different. The controls will be more tactical, giving the player more options to command. Also the game is not only about shooting, but the tactical part will presents itself as a new important addition. As the underdog against the enemy, you need to be more stealthy or less reckless. Not that that all will disappear, but tactics are added. The dog is not playable, or contollable in first-person view. However, the dog is an important part of completing objectives and the player is able to direct the dog with multiple signs, special to a dog. Like whistle, snapping with your fingers and pointing. On the 22th of June, on the youtube channel of Warzone, a twenty second video containing a black screen and a man talking. The man who's talking is Mark Strong, who voiced Charles "Spike" Thompson in Warzone, and he says: "One day, we all come back home, the place where you feel safe, even though, it's gone... Good to see you back.". The last sentence is hard to understand, as it sounds like a crackling sound. This suggests that Spike will return in Iron Wolf and will have contact with Saint or another protagonist/antagonist. Plot The story takes place mainly in 2033, although some sequences take place in 2023. The story focuses on the Silent War. The main protagonist, Calvin "Saint" Silex is the newest member of a Predator team with leader John "Cardinal" Fowler, marksman Evan "Prophet" Demarco, autorifleman Mike "Deuce" Fisher and enginner Colin "Seraph" Barrett. The story starts with Calvin "Saint" Silex returning to his own hometown to secure codename: Patriot, a man who has information on the mysterious Typhoon. Patriot is actually Charlie "Spike" Thompson who is secured before mysterious foes attack. Saint, accompanied by his loyal dog Kevin and Spike escape Indiana. Spike was a father figure to Saint after his own father was killed during their time in the 121. At the Predator's main garrison in Fort Bragg, Saint questions on how the mysterious Typhoon had rose to power. Spike reveals that he led a Task Force 121 operation in Valetta, Malta to capture or eliminate a rogue CIA contact known as "Sagitarrio" After eliminating the security personnel with the aid of fellow operatives, Psycho, Wrecker and Ravage. However it is compromised when Maltese troops are en route to the fight, causing Spike to head after Sagitarrio himself. Sagitarrio appears and overpowers him. In the conflict, his OPSAT is out of reach, prompting emergencies and the orbiting Reaper drone to fire missiles upon the compound. Ravage attempts to abort the launch, but is unsuccessful. Spike manages to escape, but runs into a little girl. Despite numerous protests to abort the missile strike, the building explodes, presumably killing Sagitarrio and the daughter. While waiting for extraction, Saint tells Spike why the Predators headed to a missile facility in the Brazilian Amazon. They hoped to find some answers as well as Typhoon's motives. After finding a missile vault, but no launching capabilities, the team continues to search and eventually plans to bring the facility down using explosives. During the fight, Typhoon manages to escape with some missiles. The Predators escape after a close call with a helicopter and zipline away into the jungle. Although the missiles were lost, Seraph manages to track one to Caracas. With the help of a local militia, the Predators manage to enter Caracas and search for the missile. During the search, the Venezuelan army detonates the "Black site" after the Typhoon supreme commander demands to do so. By the explosion, the dam is demolished and the city is flooded. The Predators are split up and Saint, alongside Deuce, manage to escape from Venezuelan soldiers by a using an hijacked zodiac and the Predators are extracted via air. Spike returns with Saint to the Predator's main base of operations where he retells on how Typhoon had been responsible for America's lockdown. The organization attacked a black site in force which would be fended off thanks to the efforts of the 121. However, they manage to escape stealing India Whiskey 142, a highly classified file stored at the site. India Whiskey 142 is the codename for a WMD constructed in secrecy, following the events of World War III. The US government invested countless dollars for a first strike weapon, although its capabilities are still a mystery. Spike says that he has a contact who was imprisoned by Typhoon a decade ago. He found out that he was being held in the Bahamas. His contact has intel on Typhoon and possibly the whereabouts of Sagitarrio. The Predators and the US Navy launch an assault on the Typhoon-held Bahamas, breaching the prison and rescuing their target. Their escape is hastily impeded by a counter-attack and a hurricane. Saint and Cardinal manage to man missile batteries and hold them off long enough for Typhoon to retreat. A prequel to the story is announced, called Iron Wolf: Havoc. it is a short film and serves as a prequel to the game, depicting an earlier mission prior to the story. The film is being directed and written by Xavier Austal. The story takes place in multiple countries, including the USA, Malaysia and Kuwait. Missions Characters Intelligence Intelligence returns in Iron Wolf, with up to 18 collectible datapads in the campaign. Finding a datapad can unlock classified information ranging from different Predator operatives to many hidden aspects of the story. Multiplayer The multiplayer has been redesigned and made unique with the powers of the engine. The gameplay will feature a more squad-like feeling and introduces many new gamemodes and customization options. The multiplayer will take place before, during and after the events of the singleplayer. Customization The player has option to customize his character with special gear, which appears like perks. Some of these perks are things like, paratrooper, diver and more. That determends how the player looks and where in the battlefield he's good in. Further on, there are new perks and weapons which also influences the model. The last thing the player can choose is camouflage. Not only the color, but more camouflage options. The camouflage has to be selected for multiple enivornments, including snow, jungle and urban. Weapons can fully be customized. Not only attachements, but also barrel length, trigger, stock and more. Camo's return and so does the gold camouflage from previous games. Killstreaks will appear and are not divided into 2 chains, now they're pointstreaks and can be unlocked in other ways than only earning points. By exemple, in certain gamemodes, a bonus of a killstreak drop in the form of something, can make the player choose. Does he wants to continue his kill chain, go for the objective or stay hidden, the killstreaks makes him doubt, because it can be the best to the worst killstreak. The player plays in a squad instead for a faction. The player is directed in a squad or can make the squad itself to play in multiple games. The way of customizing your player is important to fit in a balanced squad. If the squad goes into striking assault, lightweight, fast gear with automatic weapons like SMG's and Assault Rifles are important, but if the squad goes infiltration, the players must be splitted in a stealthy sniper and a heavy machine gunner to play that playstyle. Most of the multiplayer maps have dynamic features. Exemples of this are a massive hurricane which changes the map with floods and crashed vehicles or when a submarine emerges from an arctic ice layer. Other features are player driven by the use of explosive or destroyed killstreaks. When a chopper is shot down, it will crash somewhere on the map, destroying houses or blocking roads. Multiplayer Maps Contracts Contracts is a new multiplayer feature in Iron Wolf. Contracts are objectives which can be completed in multiplayer matches. Contracts exists of objectives, which can vary from getting 100 kills with a certain weapon with certain attachements or to capture an objective as certain amount with a piece of equipment. Contracts are difficult and thoughtfull objectives. They help the player get experience kills because each contract has pros and cons working against the player. For exemple, a mission contains getting enough kills with a sidearm with an AGOC scope and dual wielded. This means that the player has to give up points for perks and need to use a wildcard for extra attachements, meaning he can't use those things so he can learn how to play without them. It essentailly brings player from zero skill to advance skills or to start all over again to learn new tactics and skills. Gamemodes *Team Deathmatch - Two teams fight each other. Basic rules, keep killing and don't die. FFA version is called Deathmatch. Hardcore and Free-for-all available *Squad Deathmatch - Six 4 man squads are fighting each other. Fast paced combat and required tactical cooperation. Same rules as Team Deathmatch. *Kill Confirmed - After a kill, secure enemy dogtags. They need to be taken of bodies by hand. No floating icon where the player walks over. The player performs a slide and grab when walking over a body with tags to keep momentum. Knifing grants the player the tags immediatly. Hardcore and Free-for-all available *Domination - Capture as many flags as possible from the five flags spreaded over the map. Hardcore available *Conquest - Two teams try to conquer the map. They both got one flag to secure. When secured, they get a point and need to move on to the next flag which is add a new point. 10 seconds spawn delay. *Elimination - Team Deathmatch with a maximum amount of tickets. Each time a player dies, they waste a ticket. When all tickets are gone, there's no respawning. Amount of tickets can be 0, 10, 25, 50, 75 or 100. *Search and Destroy - 3 bomb sites need to be destroyed. There's one bomb the two teams fight over. After a site is demolished, a new bomb respawns. *Snatch and Grab - 2 intel sites need to be hacked for intel. When a site is hacked, the team has to return it to the extraction place. There are 5 rounds. No respawning. Hardcore available *Wolfpack - Two teams try to hunt down the HVT. Each team gets one HVT assigned. When the HVT is killed, a new one is assigned. Each HVT kill counts as one point. Free-for-all available *Frontline - Two teams fight in a frontline to rule the map. The frontline has five capture points in the frontline and 4 behind each one. When a point is captured, the frontline is pushed backwards. When ruling 70% of the field for 30 seconds, the team wins. *Hunted - Team Deathmatch. When a player is killed, he drops a briefcase. When the briefcase is collected, the player of the briefcase is hunted. When killed, he can't respawn until the player who got him hunted is killed. Barebones A new series of gamemodes are introduced in Warzone: Iron Wolf, called Barebones. In Barebones, the player has some exclusions in creating the class, to have lobby's where the player with the most skill win. There are four gamemodes. *Classic - Two teams are pitted against each other with only a primary and secondary weapon equipped. *Old Skool - Same as classic, only do all players have access to the three set killstreaks returning from Warzone. These are the UAV, the Airstrike and the Assault Helo. *Wargame - Same as classic, only with many more players and no team indicator. Team killing enabled. *War Cry - Same rules as classic, but the player needs to get a kill with only the knife first to get his loadout. When the player respawns, he needs to get a knife kill again. Battlezone 24/7 Battlezone 24/7 returns to Warzone: Iron Wolf. However, the goals and locations have been changed, creating the most intense and realistic gameplay created by Wartech yet. The matches take place after the singleplayer events and taeks place in a new world domination war. The battlezone matches are taking place in most of the big cities on earth, aswell certain area's, and only one match per area worldwide. This is because each squad in the battlezone gets a different objective to do in the match, different to Warzone where the players had one goal. After a squad fails/completes a task, they'll move on to a new task and their wins/loses are counted. After one side wins the battle, they get points on the worldwide ranking as that country and the points stay declassified, until the designers releases the final ranking and then it's decided who won the whole war. The designers claim that this war can take more than a year, as the matches don't know a fast forward and are counted by real daytime, starting on the day of the release and counts every second. Gunmaster Gunmaster is a new and Iron Wolf exclusive-feature, accessable on console and mobile devices powered by Android and iOS. Gunmaster is a mode special for testing weapons and making statistic tests easier for people contributing on youtube for weapon stats videos. Gunmaster features 3 stages in the process, which can be done in the following order or seperate. You can design weapons, like how you could design your signifiant weapon in Warzone, but more detailed. You can choose from attachements and profiencies to create your favourite weapon to your playstyle. Second, you can test the weapon in a firing range, with multiple spots for certain engagements. Exemples are long and short range target shooting, draw time, reload time, mobility and more. The statistics are shown on walls and boards and are extremly precise to 3 numbers behind the point. Last, you can perform quick reaction force missions, comparable with spec ops. In QRF, the stats of the weapons will be displayed on the walls the same as in the firing range. However, the numbers can change under certain elements, such as heavy fire and natural obstacles. QRF takes place in multplayer maps, with singleplayer elements. The enemies are bots and the player can co-operate with friends in a squad. Squad options and marking will be featured, which were not in the firing range. QRF isn't present on the mobile devices. However, the QRF is replaced with commander mode in the mobile devices. With commander mode, you can help and direct your squad in QRF. The player can compare and calculate all collected data on iPhone and Android platforms exclusively. By the outcoms, the player can expect certain gun variables. Warzone: Iron Wolf features a new system where a rifle has more recoil, handling speed and trigger reaction. These can depend how secure the chance is that the gun works like it is descriped to do. How lower your K/D and match performance is, how more secure the gun is. Between 0.80 and 1.20 match performance, the gun performance is lower and can be the lowest at some score. This is impossible to calculate in front if not used gunmaster. Gun secureness is counted in killtime in frames per second. Factions Weapons Perks Gear The Ultimate Iron Wolf Multiplayer Guide Warzone: Iron Wolf features a Multiplayer guide in every single copy to help the player get experienced in the game and especially to let people know where each weapon is good at. The guide features weapon information, gamemode playstyles and strategies for specific maps for an edge in every match. Achievements/Trophies *''Campaign Achievements **'Opening the Scrapbook '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Memories on any difficulty **'Ghost by Notes' (30 /Silver ) - Finish Memories on Veteran without breaking stealth **'AWOL'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Sagitarrio on any difficulty **'Ridin' Dirty' (25 /Silver ) - Drive 95% off road during the car sequence **'The Jungle'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete the Line on any difficulty **'Born to Fight' (30 /Silver ) - Complete the level on Veteran without dying **'Buenos Dias'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Walking Through Caracas on any difficulty **'Predator in the Water' (30 /Silver ) - Complete the boat escape by taking the correct course **'Declassified'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Legends Never Die on any difficulty **'Like a Shadow' (30 /Silver ) - Reach Ravage in under a minute **'Never Leave a Man Behind'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete 121 Stories on any difficulty **'Astronaut for Hire'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Act of Valor on any difficulty **'Acrophobia' (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Just Cause on any difficulty **'Blame the Gun'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Cedo Nulli on any difficulty **'Adult Swim'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Grieving Wolfpack on any difficulty **'EVA' (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Death's Veil on any difficulty **'Jet Lag '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Skyrise on any difficulty **'A Predator's War' (25 /Bronze ) - Complete The Last Predator on any difficulty **'You've earned your place' (45 /Gold ) - Complete the campaign on Veteran difficulty **'That's Classified(15 /Bronze ) - Collect 9 intel datapads **'Welcome to Level 7''' (30 /Silver ) - Collect all 18 intel datapads *''Multiplayer Achievements'' **'Executive Pass'(15 /Bronze ) - Reach the maximum level of 65 in multiplayer **'VIP Pass' (25 /Bronze ) - Prestige and reach the maximum level of 65 in multiplayer **'Gunmaster' (45 /Gold ) - Complete weapon mastery for any weapon in multiplayer **'Ring of Fire' (25 /Bronze ) - Ignite the oilpipes in Refinery **'Workplace Accident' (25 /Bronze ) - Kill an enemy with the engine test in Appollo *''Battlezone 24/7 Achievements'' **'Dominator'(15 /Bronze ) - Dominate a territory in Battlezone 24/7 **'Spec Op' (30 /Silver ) - Complete your objective under 2 minutes **'Warfighter ' (45 /Gold ) - Capture 5 targets within an hour *''Phantoms Achievements'' DLC Several DLC have been revealed. Hawk expansion pack Shark expension pack Mantis expension pack The Road to Home expension pack Gallery Menu title screen.png|Main menu Weapons M4a1 IW2.png|The side view of the confirmed M4A1 M4a1 IW1.png|The first person view of the M4A1 Alec111.png|Concept art of weapon customization screen Ak47B.png|The AK-47 model Aac HB.png|AAC Honey Badger design 4 Gauge.png|4 Gauge Shotgun design hk416.png|Both sides of the HK416 mp5 +.png|Designing the MP5 mp5 level.png|The MP5 in a concept art of a map mp5.png|Animation of the loading screen of the MP5 USP +.png|The USP model with the computer design World 2033 S0ike 2033.png|Promotional art of Spike in 2033 singleplayer mp.png|Revealed singleplayer moment from gamescom Trailers *Iron Wolf Reveal trailer: Predators *Official Gameplay trailer Iron Wolf *Multiplayer Gameplay: Fight 4 fatherland *Gamescom 2014: DECA Presentation Soundtrack Category:Wartech